the other half breed
by ACCENThighlighter
Summary: InuYasha was surprised when she pulled him into a kiss. he would of thought HE would be that one to kiss her. but apperatly kagome is outta the story... INUxFANCHAR MIRxFANCHAR SANxFANCHARreated M just incase of lemon!mating involved
1. prolog

**Prologue : Devastation**

"erif?"

No answer.

"hello? Erif? You there?"

She slowly stepped into the hut, it was dark and cold. She walked threw the damp hallway to a room in the very back of the house. She knocked on the door. And said his name again. No answer, so she walked in.

"come on erif."

"michelle, what are you doing here?"

"um………" she got a puzzled look as she stood there staring at the winged figure.

"what's wrong?" he asked trying to act concerned.

"nothing, its just…well…"

"my wings?" he guessed as he stood up. Erif walked over to her. "I usually don't show them, but it kind of hurts after a while." he gave her a smile and offered her a seat. She went and sat on his bed, and he followed. "are you okay?"

"uh……yeah. I'm fine."

"you sure?"

"yeah. I'm fine erif. Its just that I have only seen you with your wings once before."

"well…I could.."

"No, its okay. They are kind of cute." she said with a little chuckle. Michelle looked at him and started to play with his wings. Flapping them up and down giving out little giggles and laughs.

"okay, okay. Nock-it-off." she continued to play around. "okay, that's it!" he said as he got up and pined he down on the bed. At first all he had was anger but then went into shock. Michelle just wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him a small smile and leaned up to brush her lips with his. 'what is she doing?' erif thought. 'no, I cant have feelings for her. We planned it from the start. Naraku _did_ say to mess with her head.' so he kissed her back. Telling himself it was part of the plan, witch it was but he kissed her trying to be convincing. And michelle was buying it. 'wow, she _really_ thinks I love her.' he thought. ' she is really enjoying this.' she broke away and licked his bottom lip, and gave out a deep red blush. Erif just gave her a sly smile and let himself relax on her. michelle was stroking his hair with her fingers, then down his neck and back. He just thought to himself 'naraku is gunna kill me.'

LATER

"WHAT!??! You kissed her?!!?" naraku yelled.

"naraku let me explain,"

"whats your excuse?"

"I was messing with her head!"

"oh, really!?! YOU WERE ON TOP OF HER!!!!!!!!!"

"well she was messing with my wings!! I had her pinned down!!""you were on top of her!"

" well….."

"so you get on top of her!??!"

"well listen! You told me to make her think I was in love with her so I kissed her so she wouldn't suspect any thing! that's all!"  
"good my brother I have taught you well. Now go and do what I told you too, and make sure _she's _gone."

"then what about inuyasha?"

"I'll take care of inuyasha, just go and do your job…and don't screw it up."

Erif turned around and headed to the village. It was early morning but the sky was dark with rain clouds that could burst any minute. He knocked on michelle's window sill waking her up. She quickly ran to him.

"erif? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"well, my father was wounded last night and hasn't stopped bleeding since. I need you to go into the woods and get a healing plant."

"okay, but I'm not a miko I don't know what any plants do."

"you cant miss it, its red with a green stem and brown roots. Now hurry."

"okay." she left her room and headed to the woods to look for the non existing plant. Meanwhile erif was just heading into michelles hut, he walked down the hallway and into her parents room. He gave an evil chuckle as he stared at the couple. Her dad awoke,

"ERIF!! What are you doing here!??!"

"just wanted to say bye."

"wh……" then erif took his black claws and swiped them across his chest causing him to fall off the bed and bleed himself to death. Erif just stood there watching the whole thing occasionally giving out little chuckles. The wife woke up and screamed to what she saw. Erif got annoyed and put his claws to her throat and told her to shut up. She stopped screaming and was crying. "shut up!" he yelled to her as he stabbed her through the chest. He stood up very pleased with what he had done. "now you be a good girl and go to sleep." he laughed as he flew out of the ceiling. He landed in the middle of the town looking around to se no one suspected any thing, the villagers just thought he was regular erif. One of the villagers walked up to him from his left and started to talk to him. Erif gave an evil glare and jabbed his claws right through him, the villager dropped down dead. "so who wants to go next?" he asked. The villagers just started to shoot their bow and arrows at him, erif dodged every one. He turned around and saw half of them were dead. "good…… uh?" an arrow had hit him right in the back of the shoulder, he growled as he turned around. it was a young child, only about 11, erif pulled the weapon out and glared at the child. The stare itself was already scaring the kid and the fact he knew he was about to die only made it worse. The child was trembling as erif walked to him, he pulled out his sword and put it to the kids neck. The kids mother was screaming to spare his life and erif paid no attention to it, for he just laughed as he drew the sword threw the kids stomach and head. His mother screamed and yelled his name, more arrows came flying towards him. He dodged every one but he was getting a little slow due to his blood los so he stopped. 3 arrows hit him, 1 in his back leg, 2 in his chest and 3 in his arm.

He didn't let that stop him though, he sent out a wave of black energy that wiped every thing out. He just laughed, and turned around to see the hanyou he had just kissed last night. "erif?" he heard. "why?" it started to rain.

"it was to easy my dear. Too easy." he chuckled. Michelle just stood there staring at the hanyou she loved. The blood on his hands and arms was dripping down to the ground, the wounds he had were seeping blood and it inched down his body leaving streaks behind it. His face was stained, and his eyes had no expression but hatred. No pupils, no symphony, just hatred.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : That Special Someone**

Michelle walked on, holing her stomach and trying to stop the bleeding. But little did she know she was only making it worse. Her tears fell and her blood left a trail behind her. She sat down next to a near by tree and supported herself on its trunk. She sat there looking up at the semi dark sky, it was almost dawn. She sniffed the air around her. In the distance she could smell the blood of her own family and friends from the village that was just murdered. She put her knees to her chest and hugged them, still sniffing the air. Now she smelt nothing but her own blood and for some reason… it was nauseating. She sat up and placed her hand on her stomach, then looked up to see her hand stained with her own blood. The memory of erif killing everyone she knew made her tense up and she clinched her fist. "how could he have done that?!? This is a bunch of yoku iu-yo!! That baka-ka!!!" she stood up and was about to walk off when she heard some rustling in the woods. She whipped around and saw another half demon.

"who are you?!!?" they both yelled. "it depend on who's asking and who wants to know!!!" they both growled under their breath, and continued to clinch their fists.

"how dare you kill all those people back in that village!!" the boy yelled. "you don't deserve to live!!!" he charged at her at his full demonic speed making him look like a big fuzzy blur. Michelle got into a fighting position and waited for him to get close enough so she could do one of her attacks on him, but before they both new it the boy fell to the ground by someone yelling:

"INUYASHA!! SIT!!!!!" an oddly dressed girl came out of the woods and walked up to the boy lying in an imprint the fall had made. Michelle noticed this half breed jump to his feet and they started to argue. Michelle's head went back and forth at the comments they made.

"why do you always do that!??!" the boy yelled.

"I wouldn't have to if you wouldn't go around and pick fights with people!!!" they kept it up for another few minutes until michelle smelt something.

"the……the….. Shicon-no-tama…." she murmured. "its here?"

"wha…." inu and the girl said. Michelle went up to them and started to sniff around. Inuyasha knocked michelle off of her feet and yelled at her to get away. She stood up and charged at inu with her claws ready to attack. Inu did nothing, just stood there. And the next thing ant one knew is that blood splattered everywhere. Every one looked around to see who got hit and as soon as they looked at the half demon that was holding her stomach. She winched in pain as she turned around to see who it was.

"erif!" she whispered in a low fear toned voice.

"whats wrong sweetheart? I thought you would be over come to see me? Especially after what I did for you…" erif had a dark soul, along with red eyes, devil horns, wings, and elf ears. He wasn't a typical demon, not a full demon either. He was a hanyou just like michelle and the mutt. But michelle couldn't find the guts to charge at him, she loved him. "and after I spared your life! wouldn't you respect me more!??!"

"I wouldn't give any respect for you, even if my life depended on it!!!" they gave each other an evil stare. Erif stepped over to michelle and grabbed her wrist.

"Mukö-ni itte-yo! (go away! Get lost!)" he pulled her into an embrace. Michelle stood there and her mind went blank. 'what is he doing? I thought…maybe.. Does he still love me?' then inuyasha got a bad feeling and charged at erif.

"you idiot!!! don't fall into his trap!!!" he yelled. 'women there so gullible.'

"inu….inuyasha!!! What are you doing!??! " michelle yelled out. Erif growled as inu sent him sliding back.

"you worthless mutt!!!" erif yelled. "Tottoto dete ike!' (get the frag outta here!) This has nothing to do with you!!"

"sorry, I cant do that!"

"well you better start to!! Because now that I teamed up with my long lost brother naraku, I have the power to kill you all." erif yelled as his body gave out a strong demonic ore and he pulsed.

"no!!! no erif don't!!!" michelle knew what he was tying to do. She remembered that he had saved her life with the 'special' attack.

"_so where are we going this late at night erif?" she asked in a giggly voice. She was hoping it was someplace romantic but she also knew that erif wasn't the romantic type. _

"_you'll see." he replied with a slight smile. " wait." he said pulling michelle behind him. "I smell something." he sniffed around and gave out a low growl. The low toned voice scared michelle and she hugged him from behind nuzzling the back of his shoulder. "what is it?" she asked holding him close._

"_wait here." he pulled away from her and began to walk off. _

"_erif wait!" but it was to late, erif had already disappeared into the horizon. "heh. I can handle it on my own any way." she said trying to sound confident to herself. She then heard something from behind her, a loud footstep. "show yourself!!" she yelled out. nothing happened. Michelle sniffed the air and went along walking to were erif last was. "that noise……" she growled as she heard the step again. Just then a huge demon appeared out of the distance. _

"_what a pretty woman, and your blood must taste 10 times sweeter." it said._

"_don't be so sure about that."_

"_well as far as I can see, your bark is worse than your bite half breed!" _

_Just then michelle charged at the demon, with her claws ready to attack. But before she could reach the demon she was knocked out of the way by a big blur. By the time she realized it, a blackish glow came upon the figure. Nothing but his glowing red eyes showed threw the darkness of his body. _

"_uh?"_

_The next thing she knew was a burst of the blackish energy hit every thing around it. Even her. The demon was dead and the half breed wounded. The figure walked up to her. _

"_I'm sorry I left you alone." it said._

"_erif?"_

_The figure looked up to her with watery eyes and slightly nodded. Michelle threw herself at him, hugging him as if she was hanging on for her life._

And as soon as she hugged him the memory was broke, and she was left staring at the blackish figure once again. "inuyasha move! Get out of the way!" she yelled. The boy in red just gave her a confused stare, but yet a stare telling her to shut up. Then he took out his sword, it was big and looked like it weighed a hundred pounds. But to him it was like a regular attack. He lifted it above his shoulders and yelled out:

"wind scar!!!" then a bolt of yellowish light came streaking out of the weapon. Erif was hit by the attack but not killed, like inuyasha would of hoped. Erif just growled at the pain and vanished.

"what have you done!??!" michelle yelled.

"what!!! What have I done!??! I just saved your life!!!"

"and almost killed him!!!"

"that was the point! Did you not hear him!??! He's working with naraku!!!" inu yelled back. "heh, do you even know who naraku is?"

The girl just sat on the ground and shook her head, Inuyasha looked at her and one of his eyes began to twitch.

"so your telling me I just saved some….some…person, who….doesn't even know who….. NARAKU IS!!!!! that's it!!! Your on your own!!!"

"inuyasha!" kagome blurted out. "we just cant leave her here! Cant you see they are using her? If we leave her here she'll be killed for sure!"

"more the more reason to leave." inu smart mouthed back.

"your hopeless!"

"thanks! I really needed that after I found out that crap!"

"I was more than happy to give it to you too!"

"um… excuse me." michelle asked. The two just looked at her with frustrated faces. "um…. Not to break up this lovely argument between you two, but I'm gunna be alright on my own."

"no your coming with us." kagome commanded.

"no she's not!" inu yelled out.

"yes she is!!!"

"no!"

"ahem!!" michelle interrupted. "where are you guys going anyway?"

"non of your business!!" inu shouted.

"we're going in search of the shards of the shicon jewel." (kagome)

"don't tell me you don't know what that is." inu said as he turned around.

"no, no. I know perfectly well what the jewel is."

"Oh yeah? Then what is it?"

"the shicon-no-tama, the jewel of four souls. It was originally protected by a priestess named kikyou. She was the only one who new how to purify the jewel and that was to change a half demon into a human. But then a evil demon, witch I cant quite remember his name, changed himself and stole the jewel and pretended to be the half demon. And the real half demon was pinned to a tree for 50 years, and kikyou died. But then some weird girl came and freed the hanyou and now their….. Wait…. Inuyasha? You're the half demon who kikyou was using?"

"what!!!! She wasn't using me!!!"

"sorry. I'm just telling you what erif told me."

"well this… erif, of yours told you wrong!!!"

"he wouldn't!!!"

"well he did!!"

"then if you know it all, tell me how it really went!!"

"heh. You don't need to know my personal life. And besides, no on really cares."

"but, I…"

"shut up kagome." and with that the hanyou began to walk off.

"whats his problem?" michelle asked.

"he gets like this whenever someone mentions kikyou."

"you mean he loved her?"

"he still does."

"but I thought you two were in a relationship already."

"what!!! No!!! Ewww! Me and inuyasha!??!"

"well…"

"well, it'll never happen. He probably went after kikyou."

"you should go and stop him."

"what?"

"go on. I know you want to. By the way your talking to me you sound worried."

"well…"

"well then go."

"you go."

"me!??!"

"if your that worried you go right ahead!"

"I don't even know the guy!"

"well, you seem worried about him too!"

"ha! You admitted it! You are worried!"

"I am not!"

"are too!"

"are not! You half demons can be so dang annoying!"

"fine, if you go after him, I'll follow."

"what do you care?"

"I don't I just want to see this kikyou person."

"why, all she does is ruin peoples lives."

"so your jealous?"

"NO!!"

"yes you are! I see it written all over your face! So you do love him!"

"I do not!! I…I…I have a boyfriend already!!"

"really?"

"yeah."

"who?"

"I thought you didn't care."

"I don't, I'm just curious."

"well….I …. koga!"

"koga?"

"um….yeah! Koga."

"so you're having an affair?"

"NO!!"

"okay, your confusing me."

"I, I, I don't know what I'm saying anymore."

"so, what your telling me is that you are with koga? Well that cant be because he's my boyfriend."

"WHAT!!???!!"

"I'm just kidding! Sheesh, you humans are so gullible. What makes you think I would fall in love with that flea bag."

' she is a lot like inuyasha.' kagome sat and thought. Michelle on the other hand got up and started walking.

"hey! Where are you going?!?" kags asked.

"to go and find your boyfriend."

"who? Koga?"

"no, inuyasha."

"for the last time he's not my boyfriend! Koga is!"

"is not."

"is to! And what would you know!!"

"I smell the insecurity and I can scent a lie when I smell one."

"you can smell it!??!"

"yep."

"oh, well then can you not tell inuyasha about the whole koga thing?"

"why not?"

"because, he'll probably kill me."

"don't be so sure."

"whaa?"

"he's just rough around the out side. So do you have anything that smells like inuyasha?"

"what? Why?"

"so I can track him down, duh."

"you're going after him?"

"only for your sake."

"my sake!??!"

"yeah, now do you or not?"

"well…"

"ahem."

"okay, okay. Um……try these. I saw him trying to snitch them out of my backpack the other day." she said digging threw her big yellow book bag.

"what is that?!?" michelle asked.

"one minute ramen."

"one minute!"

"yeah, I'm from the future. it's a long story."

"oh."

"so does it have his scent on it?"

Michelle took the little cup and sniffed it a few times. "does he smell like……a big blob of feelings?"

"well, yeah. I guess."

"good then I've got it! Lets go."

And with that the two girls set of in search of inuyasha. Sniffing the air once in a while michelle continued to follow the what she called "mutts" tracks.

"so do you know how much….. Uh?"

"what is it?"

"I sense something."

"what?"

"kikyou."

They both looked up and saw kikyou.

"she's alone?" michelle asked. "then where's inuyasha?"

Kagome shrugged. And as soon as they saw kikyou she was gone.

"wait," kagome blurted out.

"what?" michelle asked.

"what if he…"

"he what?"

"wait, your nose lead you wrong!"

"that's it!??!"

"well….."

"oh brother."

"oh brother? What do you mean by that? You know what, I don't want to know. Just finish tracking down inuyasha."

Michelle gave her a slight nod and sniffed the air again.

"its no use, his scent stops here… …wait… …" she looked up in the tree above her and noticed his scent went up ward. "ha! I've got him." she said.

"well,"

"well what?"

"go up and get him."

"why me?"

"because I cant climb that high! Unless you want to carry me up there, witch I highly doubt."

"okay, okay, fine." and with that michelle jumped up a few branches to meet inuyasha leaning against the trunk.

"um…… hi."

"you again?"

"what do you mean by that?!!?"

"you're getting kindda annoying."

"heh, you haven't seen the half of it. And by the way, you're the one who's annoying."

"what!??!"

"and…well… I guess I'm sortta like that too. In a lot of ways were a lot like each other."

"I am nothing like you!"

"sure you are."

"how?"

"well, for one, we were both betrayed by our loved ones. I mean think about it, I fell in love with erif and he went and totally turned on me. Sortta like you an kikyou."

"then why don't you go after him?" inu asked in a sarcastic way.

"well, I guess I let him go."

"how? I'm pretty sure you just didn't go and hate him for it right away."

"no, I never really hate him, and I never will."

"what!??!"

"I loved him, and I still do. There will always be a piece of my heart that will always love him. Even if I never see him again, sigh what I'm trying to tell you inuyasha, is to let kikyou go. She is out of your life now. You've gotta start making way for the future, and stop living in the past. It may not be easy, but… I'm sure you, of all people, are gunna be able to do it. All the stories I've heard about you and about all those demons you've killed. It shouldn't be that hard. And just so you know," she continued to say while standing up. "that's not a complement." then she jumped off the tree, leaving inuyasha alone. He looked around and thought about what she had said. _"what I'm trying to tell you inuyasha is to let kikyou go." _

'let her go?' he asked himself. 'why?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : A Fuzzy Argument**

Michelle jumped down from the tree and stood next to the funny looking school girl.

"well? What did you say?" kagome asked.

"I gave him a lot to think about. It will probably take a while for him to come down."

"think about? What did you say to him?"

"all I did was explain to him why he's got to let kikyou go and……"

"you told him to let kikyou go!??!"

"yeah."

Kagome let out a long sigh. "are you out of your mind? Now he'll never come down. Why did you say that anyway?"

Michelle looked around and sniffed the air.

"michelle???"

Just then a little a small animal ran out of the bushes and into michelle's arms.

"Fajii! What are you doing here!" fajji was a little three tailed dog demon, no more than 1 ½ feet tall. She was beige and brown and had red markings on her cheeks, legs, and tails. Her eyes were brown. The little dog was yipping and barking with joy, and michelle was pretty much doing the same thing. "I thought I would never see you again!" michelle said while nuzzling the little dog.

"um…. Who is that?" kags asked.

"who? Fajii? This is my pet. Wanna hold her?"

"sure!"

"okay, here you go." michelle then handed her the little demon. "careful, and fajii no biting."

Kagome took the dog and went to sit down under a near by tree, michelle soon followed.

"oh my god, fajii!" michelle said to her. "I thought I might never see you again! I thought you had gotten killed by erif!" the dog then jumped into michelle's arm.

"so, were did you get him?" kags asked curiously.

"well, my father gave her to me just last year. For my 16th birthday. She was such a clumsy pet at first. She would go around our hut and break vases and glasses, at one time she accidentally broke something of my fathers, boy was he mad. Luckily, nothing we had was very expensive, or worth much. fajii! don't do that!" fajii was beginning to scratch michelle's dress.

"doesn't fajii mean 'fuzzy?"

"yes. Fajii! don't!"

"why did you pick that?"

"well, when she was a pup, she was so fuzzy and 'poofy'! it was so funny. We would be sitting down and all of a sudden we would see a little fuzz ball walking across the room."

The two girls started to laugh, fajii just barked to get michelle's attention.

"okay, okay. I'm sorry girl. I didn't mean that in a mean way." she picked up the little dog but almost dropped her when she saw someone step in front of her. Michelle and kagome both looked up.

"Inu…inuyasha?"

"I hope you know that mutt isn't coming with us."

"hey! I wouldn't talk to loud over there! If you haven't forgot you're part dog too, mutt face!"

"heh! You're a half breed too!!!"

"I don't care! You're the one who's acting stubborn!"

"stubborn!??! Of all people…."

"don't start with me! I am not in the mood dog boy its either you shut your mouth and walk away like a good dog, or we can do it the hard way! And trust me you don't want to do that! Come along fajii."

"hey were are you going?" inuyasha asked. "your not gunna walk away like a fraidy- cat?" michelle whipped around.

"what?"

"yeah, go on and walk away, fraidy-cat. Maybe….." then michelle smacked him across the face, leaving a red hand mark behind it.

"maybe huh? _maybe _you should watch the way you talk to women."

"heh."

"what was that?"

"nothing! Just….just…..just…. Lets go." he then stormed off in front of the girls.

"you see." kagome whispered.

"yeah, I see." michelle whispered back. "come on Fajii!" then the three tailed demon dog followed michelle and kagome. Trotting along side the chatting girls fajii got board of listening to them so decided to run up next to inuyasha.

She yipped.

"what are you lookin' at?" he snarled.

"yip!"

"bark bark to you too. Now shut up!"

"bark."

"shut up okay!"

Fajii growled back at him with a dirty look, he replied with the same thing.

"inuyasha, knock it off. For crying out loud. Your arguing with my dog."

"well, she started it!"

"no she didn't. I was right behind you."

"so, its still her fault."

"yeah, whatever you say."

"hey," kagome interrupted. "you should really get that checked out."

"what checked out?"

"that wound, its like……bubbling."

They all looked at michelle's stomach. It was bleeding again, only this time it was bubbling. The bubbles oozed out slowly and one landed an the grass below. The grass instantly started to ''burn'' like an acid was pored onto it.

"EEEEEK!!!" the girls screamed.

"whoa. Yeah you better go and get that checked out." inuyasha insisted.

"who though? I don't know any 'medical' people." inuyasha then got down and sniffed the spot were the ''acid'' had fell.

"its some type of dragon poison." he said.

"dragon poison?" the girls asked.

"yep."

"dragon poison?" michelle asked again. "but….oh no."

"what is it? Did you encounter some sort of dragon demon before you started to annoy me?"

"erif."

"who?"

"erif. The demon that we battled about an hour ago."

"he wasn't a dragon demon!"

"yes he was! he just could eliminate the evidence. Like he could hide his wings and horns and he always tried to cover his ears with his hair."

"well, it looks like to me when he attacked you he injected some kind of poison, most likely given to him by naraku."

"okay, then where should I go?"

"well, I suppose I could take you you see kiate."

"kiate?"

"but I think I'll just let you die, it'll save me a trip.''

"INUYASHA SIT!!!!!" kagome yelled. Inuyasha went flying face first into the ground, leaving an imprint were he landed.

"I'll take you to see kiate, you don't want this jerk escorting you anywhere."

"okay."

The two girl then walked off, with inuyasha and fajii soon following.

"hold on, I need to rest a moment." michelle said leaning against a tree. Her breaths were short and she could feel some numbness in her legs. She closed her eyes and slowly lowered herself to the ground. Her pain was more intense now.

"michelle? Are you okay?"

No answer.

"michelle?"

"I'm fine, this is nothing……. You go on ……I can smell the village from here…..I'll be fine……"

"well then come on." inuyasha insisted.

"no, she needs our help."

"she's to stubborn! She wont let us help her anyway!"

"sound familiar? Michelle are you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine!" she yelled. She put her hand on her knee. 'I cant fell my legs! My stomach hurts, my head is pounding,'

"guys?"

"huh?" inuyasha and kagome looked at her.

"I cant winches from pain I cant feel anything, my head is pounding, winces again I don't think I can make it."

"inuyasha, can you carry her?"

"WHAT!!!! ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR FREAKIN' MIND!!!???!!!???!!!"

"inuyasha, she needs us and you're the only one that can get her there."

"no."

"don't make me say _it_."

"uh………fine." he bends down and sets the now unconscious half demon onto his back.

"you owe me for this half breed big time!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Getting High Off New Friends and Secrets**

"hai, you must take her to another priestess. A good friend of mine…"

"just spit it out old hag! Michelle's not the lightest thing in the world ya' know!"

"inuyasha, is that how you talk to your elders? Now, you must go right beyond this river and across the meadow on the other side. There in the village ask for priestess courtney."

"hello everyone, I've missed you all." came a voice.

"huh?" michelle mumbled as she opened her eyes. "WHAT THE????" she flew back and landed on her butt. "I was on his back!!!!"

"excuse me but….. Would you like some help getting up?" michelle looked up and saw a man with a black and purple robe.

"no."

"what?"

"I don't need any help, I am suited to do it myself."

"okay." the man said watching her get up.

"I'm surprised miroku. You haven't asked her to bare your children." inu stated.

"what is that supposed to mean!!!???"

"bare his children?!!?!!?!!?" michelle yelled out. "are you out of your mind??!!??"

"my dear,"

"where is fajii?"

"fajii?"

"fajii! Come here girl!!"

Miroku lost all expression in his face and leaned over to inuyasha. "is she in a relationship with a…….another………"

"what??!!??" inuyasha broke out in laughter. "fajii……….is her……..dog……." he continued to laugh as miroku let out a reliving sigh.

The little pet ran out of a tree and hopped into michelles arms. "fajii don't ever run off like that again okay?"

"yip!''

"michelle?" kagome interrupted. "we should get going now."

"go where?"

"to another priestess' village."

"and we cant stay here with the old hag why?"

"because the cure you need only grows in that village."

"of coarse. So who is this priestess of yours, huh?"

"her name is courtney."

"whaa?" was the closest thing to a word she could get out of her mouth, but inside her head was a whole train of thoughts.

'priestess courtney? Why does that sound so familiar?'

"michelle?" inu, miroku and kagome asked. "are you okay?"

"heh, I'm fine. Lets go."

"ahem! I'm leading the way!" inuyasha blurted out.

"why cant I lead the way?"

"because………because I always lead, and you have no idea were your going!"

"well sorry!!! Go right ahead!!! _your majesty!!!_"

"shut up." he said as he walked past her and headed for the river. Kagome, miroku, and michelle soon fallowed.

"I don't know how you do it kagome." miroku sighed out.

"what do you mean?" kags insisted on knowing.

"keeping these two stubborn, ignorant, self centered half breeds under control."

"huh?"

"look at them." kagome and miroku looked in front of them to see inu and michelle pretty much racing each other to whose going to lead the way.

"ya know miroku," kags said. "I don't know how I do it either."

The group continued to walk and they came to the village just before sunset.

"finally," they all sighed. "we're here."

"ah, its been a while hasn't it, sky?" the giant dog just let out a bark. He was a big red Siberian husky, with crystal blue eyes. His under belly was white and his legs, cheeks, ears, and tail had blue markings very much like the ones on fajji. "prepare to die demons!!!"

"WAIT!!!!!" the group yelled out. "we were sent here by kiate!!!"

"kiate? What is she doing dealing nicely with demons?"

"that's for only us to know!" inu yelled out.

"inuyasha!" michelle yelled. She walked up to the young priestess and stood in front of her. "now, I don't know what the old hag said. But I do know the only reason we're here is because of me."

"why are you here then?"

"all I know is I have some kind of dragon poison inside of me, and your village is the only one that grows the cure."

"there is no cure for dragon poison."

"what?"

"the only way you can get rid of it is to drain the infected area."

"drain?"

"your blood…"

"WTF!!!!! I traveled all this way for some thing I could of done at home!!!???!!!"

"so when did you want to get this done? I am sortta busy."

"as soon as possible!" inuyasha blurted out.

"what!!!???!!!" michelle yelled. "I am not going to let her touch me! As a matter of fact I ain't gunna let her come anywhere near me!!!"

"if you wont do this I'll make sure you do!!!" inu yelled back.

"and since when do you care?!!?"

"I don't I just want you to live for the sake of your dog!!!"

"my dog!!??!! So your gunna blame it on my dog!!??!!"

"fine you want to play that game!" inuyasha then bent over flipping michelle over his shoulder. "I cant play that game!! So where do you want me to put her?" he asked courtney.

"fallow me."

Inuyasha and courtney started for a small hut around the outside of the village, michelle kicking and screaming the whole way, Miroku and kagome went and found some place to eat. Meanwhile, inuyasha threw michelle down in the floor of the hut and closed the door behind courtney. She tried to get back up, but fell due to weakness of blood lose.

"what do you think…..who do you think you are???!!!" michelle asked.

"come on, you wont feel a thing, her drink this." courtney said while handing her a glass with a thick gooey substance inside.

"are you crazy?"

"no. I really need you to drink it."

"why should I?"

"would you rather feel the pain?"

"not really."

"then drink it."

"fine" michelle snatched the cup out of her hand and began to drink it. The substance inside was slowly oozing into her mouth. It wasn't the best tasting either.

"what does that crap do?" inu asked.

"it makes sure she doesn't feel any pain when I slice the wound open."

"you mean put her to sleep."

"no. she'll be awake, just, well, a little out of it."

"okay, whatever."

As soon as michelle was done drinking the cup, she instantly was effected by it. She was wobbling about and trying to keep her balance.

"inuyasha, I need you to hold her still."

"okay then."

Inuyasha grabbed her arms and slowly lowered michelle to the floor. He peered over and saw courtney cutting open the wound and just watching the blood seep out. Michelle was laughing and giggling the whole time, telling the monkeys to leave her alone. 'she must of given her some thing to get her stoned! She's not feeling a thing!' inu thought. Courtney continued draining the poison and wrapped michelle up.

"there, she's done. She'll be fine in the morning."

"are you sure. You could hit her on top of the head with a plank of wood and she'd laugh about it!''

"she'll be fine, now, it would be a good idea if you stayed here with her though."

"what? Why me?"

"well, she still hasn't stopped bleeding yet. And if any demons smell any kind of blood they'll come running."

"but there's nothing you can do about that!"

"no, but I have closed all the windows and I'm gunna lock the door to try to keep the scent in as much as possible."

Inuyasha let out a low growl as courtney turned around and locked the door behind her. "dang priestess! Making me stay in here like some kind of animal!"

"hello, inuyasha." michelle said in a sly voice. "we should of done this a while ago."

"huh?"

"oh inuyasha.'' michelle threw herself at him pressing herself against his chest. "oh inu- I love you."

"what!!!!"

Michelle looked up with the sweetest look and pressed herself closer.

''she really is of the wall! What the heck courtney! What did you give her!'' inu yelled out pushing her away. "listen!!! Sit over there until courtney comes back!! You have no Idea what your doing!"

"I'm doing what I want to inuyasha," she replied. "so lets get going."

"I ain't gunna do nothing'!!! now go away!!!" he turned around and tried to open the door but instantly got zapped. "unko!! She put those frikin' things up!"

"inu……yasha…."

"huh?"

"can you help me?"

"with what?"

"sitting down."

"sitting down? Can't you do it yourself?"

"I could but I would open up my wounds more than they already are."

"no, do it yourself."

"fine" she leaned herself against the wall and slid herself down to the floor, when she got half way down she instantly fell to the floor. Inuyasha ran to her.

"are you okay??!!??"

"huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just a little……"

"a little what?!!?"

"I have a little pain."

"where!??!"

"where my wound is."

"oh, well unfortunately I can't look at……"

"unfortunately???"

"um……well……I…….aaa……."

"inuyasha What was that supposed to mean."

"NOTHING!!!!!!!!!"

"but….."

"IT WAS NOTHING!!!!!"

"okay, okay. No need to get all irritable. Now come and sit."

"no!"

"why not? You must be tired, caring me all day and all."

"I'm fine."

"come on inuyasha."

"well… no….."

"please? Perty-please?"

"um……well okay. Just for a few minutes." he walked over to the spot where michelle was sitting and sat next to her. He folded his arms across his chest and mumbled a few things to himself. Michelle leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder, scooting closer to him and put her hand on his thigh.

"I love you inuyasha. Since the first time I laid eyes on you."

"WHAT THE FRAG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" inuyasha screamed as he jumped up from his seat. "what are you talking about??!!??"

"I love you inuyasha, and I want to be yours. Why don't you love me too?"

"HECK NO!!!! I wouldn't fall in love with you if my life depended on it!!!!"

"why?" she asked as she stood up and walked over to him.

"because!!!!!!"

She stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

"inuyasha, I am feeling a little weak. Maybe you could help me with something?"

"um… well, I guess it depends on what it is." inu stated.

"well, I could need some help in this area." then she leaned up and touched her lips with his.

**(inuyasha's POV)**

I noticed her lean up and kiss me, I tried to push her away but my body wouldn't listen to me. I tried so hard but part of my mind said '_take her, and kiss her now._' the other said '_deny her_ ' I didn't know what to do. I stood there, not knowing why, I just stood there. It was so tempting to kiss back, the movement, the feel, the taste of her lips were so………… wait. I was kissing her back. No! I told myself not to kiss her!

**(normal POV)**

To michelle, she had no idea what she was doing, but she was having fun. To inuyasha on the other hand had no idea how to react. He stood there debating to kiss her, or not to kiss her. Kiss her or not to kiss her? 'damn, what am I supposed to do?' he thought. He tried again to push her away, but his body wouldn't listen to him. As much as his mind wanted to push her away, his _body_ wanted the opposite. Michelle's lips were so tempting to him and his whole body tingled for her touch and he wanted her closer, he wanted to hold her, never wanting to let go. But no mater what he tried, he just stood there until able to break away. He lowered himself to the floor in shock, leaning himself up against the wall. 'why did courtney give her so much of that crap? Is it that she _wants_ me do something?' michelle walked over to him and sat down beside him, leaning her head to rest on his shoulder. Inuyasha scooted away from her only causing her to get closer. Before they knew it inuyasha was backed into a corner with michelle peering over him.

"hey! Whatever you want to go on tonight, ain't gunna happen!'' inu said to her. " so do yourself a favor and get some rest." michelle noticed that he was sitting with his legs crossed and his arms resting on his knees in a frustrated way. She sat down in front of him and scooted so she was touching noses with him. "what the heck do you want?" he asked her. In reply michelle started to stroke his cheek with her hand, going from his cheek to his ears and back down his neck. She did this for a while. Inu's head found itself cocking back occasionally, and when she hit the sensitive areas he growled. He didn't even notice himself doing anything, until she kissed him again. Longer, deeper, more passionate, and this time inuyasha kissed her back in the same matter. She wrapped both arms around his neck, he held her close in exchange, she started to massage his shoulders and neck. Those two little voices came inside of his head again as he lowered her down to the floor. Just then they heard a rattling at the door, courtney walked in, and was shocked at what she saw.

"ahem…….." she blurted out. Inuyasha immediately looked up, and his face slowly changed from white to red.

"its…..its not……what…..it looks like….." he stuttered while getting up. "she is completely drunk off that crap you gave her!"

"and let me guess, umm……..she started to rub your ears and you gave into it, whispered a few things and decided to have sex…."

"well……we weren't gunna have sex! And if you tell anyone your dead!"

"don't worry….. I'm not going to tell anyone."

"really?"

"yeah."

"how do I know that I can trust you?"

"well, can you keep a secret?"

"maybe."

"then, I cant keep yours. I'm sure kagome would LOVE to hear about this."

"WAIT!!!!! Fine, I can keep a secret."

"well you can trust me cause I just got done flirtin' with the monk. You should of seen him he was so exited."

"fine. I wont tell anyone if you wont."

"is that a deal?"

"deal."

"kay! Well, you cant bring her out now."

"already?"

"what do you mean already? Its been 3 hours."

"3 hours?"

"yep, but I guess that's what happens when you get involved."

"just do me a favor and shut up."

"sure inuyasha, but I need you to carry her back to my hut."

"what? Me carry her? And we're staying in your hut?"

"yep, she's kinda out cold right now. To much romance does that ya know." she said with a chuckle.

He let out a growl and a small 'shut up' as he picked her up and walked out of the door. "to much romance." he mimicked. "it can do it to ya. Heh"

"oh inuyasha, you guys do make a sweet couple ya know."

"SHUT UP!!!"

"okay, okay. Sheesh. I'm just having a little fun."

"where's your frikin' hut?"

"right over here." she said as she pointed to a small hut in the outer part of the village. They walked in silence for the rest of the trip, inuyasha occasionally glancing down at michelle and letting out a small 'heh'. when they approached the hut inu kicked the door open startling every one inside. Kagome, miroku, fajii, sky and sango. Inuyasha set michelle down after courtney set up a small bed in the corner of the room.

"sango? What are you doing here?" he asked sitting down a few feet from the bed.

"well, I was getting kinda lonely wandering everywhere by myself. I went back to kiate's village and she told me to find you guys here. But inuyasha, who is that?"

"um…. that's michelle. She needed help with some things and kagome, of coarse, volunteered. Heh, I would of let her die."

"really kagome? Was it that bad?"

Kagome went on blabbering about what happened and why they were hear. Everyone listening even though most of them already knew what happened. Miroku kept glancing over at courtney with a 'thank you' look, and courtney just smiled, sometimes blushing. Kilala was examining fajii, and when she got to close fajii would nip at her telling her to 'get back'. sango was listening to kagome. And inuyasha was watching michelle making sure she was still breathing from all that 'crap' courtney gave her. Her eyes opened and when she saw who was kneeling over her she sat up and smacked him.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?????!!!!" he yelled.

"what are you leaning over me for!!??!! Do you know how creepy you are??!!!??"

"me!!! Creepy!!!! Heh!!! You haven't looked in the mirror lately!!!"

The group looked over and watched the argument for a while, until inuyasha stormed out of the room. Michelle going out after him.

"inuyasha! I told you already, I'm sorry!!!"

"listen I don't care!! Now leave me alone!!!"

"inuyasha….I…" she watched him jump into the tree that stood above them. "inuyasha."

She stood there for a few minutes and let him cool down. Then she jumped onto the branch and sat beside him.

"inuyasha? Did you ever wonder why we're always in trees? I mean think about it we're dogs. Real dogs cant even climb."

"heh."

"inuyasha, I'm sorry."

" 'bout what?"

"about what happened…….earlier today."

"what are you talking about?"

"in that hut."

"you remember that?"

"yes, I don't know how, but I remember that particular part. Nothing before or after it."

"you mean when I……ya know…."

"yeah."

"um…. I never meant for it to go that far. I just…..sigh it was like my demon blood took over. I couldn't control it."

"I thought that your demon side was bad. So is mine."

"my mother told me about it before she died. Your demon blood does 2 jobs, both for the same thing. Love and protection."

"yeah, my father talked about it with me when I first got involved with erif. He gave me 'the talk' but in his demon point of view. But inuyasha, it didn't feel like what they described it as. Did it?"

"no. but listen, courtney saw us making out."

"what!!??!!"

"but don't worry I've got her in my grasp."

"how."

"lets just say, I'm keeping a very dark secret from sango…."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Finding That Particular Thing and Trying to Bite Your Tongue**

"inuyasha!! Michelle!!!" kagome and the others called out. "you there???" they walked around the village searching for the two half demons, but found nothing.

"I wonder where they could have gone?" sango asked the group.

"who knows." kagome replied. "I do know michelle wouldn't just leave like that without fajii." the little dog in her arms yipped and nuzzled kags.

"well, maybe sky could sniff them out." courtney suggested.

"okay, but I'll still go looking around on Kilala." sango said while jumping on the twin tailed cat. "catch up to ya later!" then she took off.

Miroku yawned and stretched a bit. "why are we up so early looking for them? It not even dawn."

"because miroku, there our friends. And they might be in trouble." kagome replied.

"and what about you, lady courtney, why are you helping us?"

"well, michelle still has some medicine to take for a few days. And well….. Never mind."

"never mind what?" miroku and kags insisted.

"nothing. Now do you have any thing that might smell like inuyasha for sky to catch his scent?"

"I dunno." they shrugged. Kagome started to look around in her big yellow backpack. "nope, nothing."

"we're doomed." they all mumbled out.

**MINWHILE (BACK TO INU AND MIC)**

Michelle stretched and yawned as to sun peeked over the horizon.

"mmmm, I love that morning smell." she said to herself. Inuyasha growled as he woke up, leaning off against the trunk of the tree, he sat up.

"WTF did we sleep up here?" he asked as he looked at michelle. "um…" they both looked down and saw that inuyasha's hand was resting on michelle's butt. they both jumped up and looked away from each other with bright red faces. Inu was the first to break the ever lasting silence.

"I'm sorry, I……I……I didn't mean to…… group you…."

Michelle continued to look away.

"I really am sorry, I……" all of a sudden they herd barking.

"heh, its that mutt of Courtney's." inu blurted out.

"lets go inuyasha."

"huh? Where?"

"to find the others……"

"why? Its not like they miss us. They probably enjoyed that few hours of 'no arguing'."

"yeah, but they've got my dog."

"so."

"so??!!?? If you had a…… ya know what? Forget it. Lets go."

"okay I guess."

So they started off towards the sound of the distant barking, trying to forget about what had happened a few minutes ago.

'dang it!' inu thought. 'why is this happening to me??? Sweet kami please help me!'

'why is that feeling haunting me?' michelle thought to herself. 'its not like I like him or anything. He's so selfish and ignorant and stubborn and stupid and thoughtful and pleasant and romantic and se…… WTF!! What am I thinking???!!! Snap outta it!!! Come on ol' girl, be careful what you think now. But he does have a nice body…… god!!!! Sweet kami!! What am I thinking!!??!!'

So they continued to walk to the sound of the distant barks and whimpers.

**Michelle POV**

I kept glancing over to see inuyasha doing the same, we quickly looked away but found ourselves doing the same thing once more. Why we didn't know. How was still a mystery.

"I didn't understand a lot, from you to that evil demon you keep talking about, naraku. And that kikyou person, what does she have to do with anything. And all of those people, who were they? courtney, kagome, kiate, miroku, sango, Kilala, where did they come from? To me there weird. They dress funny. The only decent one is sango I guess, I like her dress. Kagome on the other hand, well she's a little on the strange side."

"what is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"whaa? Did I say the out loud?"

"umm…… yeah."

"sorry, I wasn't supposed to say that. I guess it just slipped out."

"uh huh, sure."

**Normal POV**

"inuyasha!!! Michelle!!!" a voice came out.

"YIP!!!!!" fajii came out of the woods and hopped into michelle's arms.

"fajii!!!! Oh my god, fajii!!! Are you okay?!?"

"yip!!"

"um, where were you guys?" kagome asked them.

"aaa….well….we were sortta….."

"well?"

"we were out looking for…" michelle panicky looked around for an excuse. "we were looking for sky."

"aaa…. Sky was with us the whole time." courtney interrupted. Sky looked around puzzled and walked over to kagome, then sat down.

"really?"

"yeah really, I guess you don't remember. You were kinda high last night."

"yeah, I guess I was, now wasn't I? inuyasha told me everything."

"well, I suppose we should be heading back now."

"no, we should be following naraku's scent."

"your not ready for anything, now, we're going back…"

"we're going ahead."

"we're going back!"

"no we're not!!!"

"yes we are!!!" the two girls stood there, fists clinched and eye to eye, giving each other the death stare.

"I should of never let you touch my wound, I would have been better off."

"you would have died, wench."

"yeah, well I bet being dead is better than standing here looking at that!"

"that what!??!! Well at least I didn't grow up as a worthless half breed!"

"uh!!! Well at least my parents loved me!!''

"and what is that supposed to mean!??!"

"it means that I wasn't 'sold into' being a priestess! Your mother and father were poor and sick!! They needed money, so what did they do??!!??"

"they……sold me……" court whispered under her breath.

"right!! They sold you!!! _**sold**_ you, isn't that something to be ashamed of!!??!! You think you're the only problem less person around here!!! Well guess what you have so many problems it unbelievable!!! And for you to have the nerve to come up to me and say I'M worthless and that I'M a half breed!!!! Heh!!!" she looked down at courtney who was now on her knees with a single tear running down her face.

"I guess being worthless……has a point after all……we're just to caught up in our own problems to notice." courtney whispered as she stood up. "and that's why you need to swallow your pride and wake up to the real world!"

"uh??!!"

"heh, of all people to talk! You're the one who thinks she knows everything around here, well you don't know jack shit!! And for you to come up to me and say that damn shit to me??!! Heh the only problem I see here is you!!!"

"fuck you!!" michelle yelled. "damn you to hell!!!"

"right back at ya buddy."

"god damn it!! Arg!!!! you can be such a bitch!!!"

"I try, now lets go." and with that she turned to her village and walked off. Kagome, sango, miroku, sky, and fajii fallowing.

"well lets go." inu pushed on.

"damn her." michelle mumbled.

"come on wench, it wasn't that bad. I've seen worse, she didn't…."

"don't care!"

"I didn't ask you!''

"well maybe you should try it sometime!!! It might work better!!''

"huh?!!? Is that an insult on my manners??!!??"

"what manners??!!??"

"ah!!! Well for a lady you ain't got none either!!"

"asshole."

"bitch."

"what did you call me??!!??"

"a bitch…….oh………I see…….. Lemme rephrase that….um…hey, why are you blushing?"

"because it was funny."

"funny?"

"yeah, you know, when ever a female dog gets done mating, the male always calls her 'his bitch."

"shit! I didn't mean……"

"I know." she said with a giggle. "wait….." she paused with a little laugh.

"then if females are bitches, does that mean that all males are giggles assholes?"

They both started to laugh out loud, holding their stomachs because they were beginning to hurt.

"hey!! Ewww!!! I called you my asshole!!!!! Gross!!!" she tried to yell as she continued to laugh. They both sat down on the grass, and continued a little more giggles and chuckles.

"you can be perverted ya know that?" inu stated.

"its not like I try, I guess there's some things that rub of from some people."

"you are talking about miroku right???" inu asked concerned. Michelle just shrugged as se stood up and started to walk back.

"please tell me you were talking about miroku!'' he begged as he ran after her. "please."

She shrugged again.

"if your talking about me, I'm not that perverted okay?"

"uh huh sure."

"come on, since when did I group someone?"

"this morning''

"that was not my fault okay, we woke up like that."

"true, but what did you dream about? Huh?"

"that's confidential."

"you see, it was probably something perverted."

"was not, it was about ramon."

"ramon with butts?"

"no!…… al though….."

"my god."

"my god what??"

"nothing, nothing at all."

"come on, your weird to."

"I don't dream about ramon with ass cheeks!!" she smart mouthed back as a small laugh escaped her mouth. Inuyasha stood there trying to put together what she said and then chuckled along with her. After a few minutes they both started to walk again in silence.

"hmm, fajii is taking a real liking to kagome, huh?" inu stated hoping it would start up a conversation.

"I guess so."

"what do you mean _I guess so_? don't you want her back? I mean she is your dog."

"yeah, but fajii was never the 'I'm gunna let you take care of me' type. She has always been a loner."

"oh."

"I remember she'd go away days, even weeks on end. But she did come back for a while."

"what do you mean?"

"well, I guess I'm only an emergency helping aid to her."

"yeah, but doesn't that bother you?"

"eh, maybe a little. After all she is my dog."

"oh."

"why did you want to know anyway?"

"I don't know. I guess its sango."

"sango?"

"yeah, she and Kilala are inseparable."

"I've noticed."

"uh huh."

"didn't you ever have a pet?"

"nope."

"why not?"

Inuyasha looked down at the ground making his bangs cover his eyes and a darkness cover his face.

"inu? You okay?"

No answer.

"sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." she said placing her hand on his shoulder. 'god he's so strong, I can feel his…..ARG!!! Shut up! '

"inuyasha?"

LATER THAT NIGHT  inu and kags sitting outside alone

"inuyasha, you haven't said anything since we got back from that big argument with michelle and courtney. Whats wrong?"

"nothing. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"just asking, geese, you don't have to get all defensive."

"well I wouldn't have to if you'd shut your damn mouth once and a while." he smarted off while walking back to the camp area. When he gat there he noticed michelle and courtney on opposite sides of camp. Miroku was talking to sango, michelle was drawing on the ground with a stick and fajii was messing with sky and Kilala. Kagome came running into camp after inuyasha sat down off in his own little corner. He kept watching. A small sigh escaped kagome's mouth as she sat down, inuyasha could tell she was mad.

" fajii, come here girl." michelle called out. The dog ran to her plopping down on her lap. She started to rub and scratch fajii's belly, letting out little giggles as her leg twitched as she came across her "tickle spot". inuyasha sat watching.

The silence was driving everyone insane. And kagome was especially effected, the words inuyasha said earlier were sickening to her. " I wouldn't have to if you'd shut your damn mouth once and a while."

'why would he even say that, its not like him to get that upset. He doesn't even get "upset ' she sighed. ' inuyasha…'

Courtney got up and walked over to sky. Sky barked for a while and nipped for a while and then instantly drew his attention to a noise he had herd. Fajii and Kilala doing the same. Following sky they all went into the woods.

"huh? Sky? Come here boy." courtney called out.

"fajii?"

"Kilala?"

"inu……" michelle stuttered, then herd the same sound.

"what are u doing?" courtney asked in a smart mouthed voice.

"shhh."

"huh?"

"shut up!!!" michelle yelled. "inuyasha? Do you hear that?" inuyasha got up and stood next to the others.

"yeah, but what is it?"

" I dunno." michelle answered.

"what the fuck is going on?" courtney demanded. Inuyasha and michelle looked at her.

"it sounds like some sort of whistle." michelle told her. " don't you hear it?"

Courtney, sango and kagome shook their heads 'no'.

"of coarse they don't." inuyasha stated. " they're pathetic humans. They don't have the high pitched frequency hearing we do."

"where'd the animals get to?"

"who knows……" inuyasha smart mouthed as he turned around placing both hands in his kimono. " heh, I don't blame them that they left. With all you girls around, I would of left too."

"inuyasha sit!!!" kagome yelled out.

"what the hell was that for?" inuyasha asked in a stubborn voice.

"yeah, he didn't deserve that!" michelle blurted out.

"yes he did, he had it coming." kagome said back.

"no, of all people it is you who deserves it!!!''

'' what is that supposed to mean?"

" it means u should take inuyasha's advice and shut your damn mouth!!!!! You always do that to him and he hardly ever deserves it!!!!!"

"well…..I…."

"_well….. I…." _michelle mimicked. "well I'm putting my foot down!!!" she then reached down to inuyasha and yanked on the necklace around his neck.

"you wouldn't dare!!!" kagome screamed.

Michelle grabbed a tight grip on the beads and looked her dead in the eye. "what can I say????? I'm a dare devil…" and she finished of with a big yank on the beads causing them to break, shatter and spread every where.

"you…you…you….."

"me what?"

"Thanks." inuyasha said standing up. "thanks a lot."

"no problem." michelle replied with a smile.

"you BITCH!!!!!!!!" kagome screamed.

" that's what I am."

"you think that you can come in and take control of everything!!! We were perfectly fine without you!!!''

"oh really? You were _perfectly fine _huh? Well from what I see you're the control freak! Taking control of inuyasha like he's some type of pet to you!!! Well I hated seeing that so I put my foot down because I……" michelle paused for a minute.

"you what? _love him????_"

"no…… because…"

"what? Get outta here. He's my protector."

Michelle then turned around walking down the same path the animals did disappearing into the trees. Inuyasha following.

"where are _you_ going????" kagome screamed at inuyasha.

No answer.

"fine be that way. I'll just stay here with sango." she turned to her side to find she was alone. Sango, miroku, michelle, the animals and inuyasha were all gone. She looked around once more and found kouga.

"kouga? What are you doing here?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Does He Really **_**Love**_** Me?**

Courtney continued to walking and leaned against a tree.

"are you okay lady courtney?" miroku asked.

"huh? Yeah. I'm fine I just have a headache." she replied with a smile.

" are you guys coming?" sango asked. "its only a matter of time before it gets dark."

"you guys go on ahead." courtney said.

"sango, you go ahead, To kiate's that is. I'll stay here with courtney and make sure she doesn't get hurt, you know how the demons come out more at night."

"ok, I'll see you two there then."

"courtney?" sango called.

"huh?"

"you watch miroku for me ok?"

"ok, I will."

And she left heading to kiate's village, leaving courtney and miroku alone. Miroku looked at her.

"don't go get any crazy ideas. I'm not that type." courtney stated crossing her arms.

"I wasn't gunna say anything."

"sure…… not even _will you do me the honors of baring my children?_"

"hell no."

"ok then, we can go now."

"what about your headache?"

"what about it, there's nothing we can do about it."

"what about this?" he said pulling out kagome's backpack.

"where'd you get that? What is it?"

"kagome's backpack."

"you stole it???"

"no, she asked me to carry it while you and michelle were fighting."

"oh, what does she have in there?"

"every thing you can think of."

"really? A brush?"

"yep." he said while pulling out a brush. "why?"

"I need it." courtney replied while she brushed her hair. " I also need to wash my hair. Here." miroku took the brush back.

"how about food?"

"No matter. I know she has headache medicine in here somewhere…." he said digging in the over sized bag. "here we go. _chewable cherry flavored asprin._"

"asprin???"

"for headaches, it hasn't been invented yet."

"then how did she get it?"

"it's a long story. I'll leave it at that."

"ok."

"chew these, it'll help." he said handing her two pink little pills. Courtney chewed them up.

"gross! that's disgusting!"

"I cant help that."

"have any water?"

"sure." he handed her a water bottle from the bag.

"she DOES have everything in there doesn't she?"

"yep."

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER (AFTER DARK)

Miroku finished starting the fire and made dinner, handing her the plate with a slight smile. Then he sat down putting his plate aside.

"miroku? Whats the matter?" courtney asked with concern.

"nothing at all."

"why aren't you eating? You've got to be starving from all the excitement."

"I am a little. I'm still worried about inuyasha and the others."

"why? I'm sure they'll manage."

"that's not what I'm worried about. Its naraku."

"naraku, I've heard much of him. But never really made any sort of contact with him at all."

"really?"

"uh-huh."

"well, you got the lucky side then."

"what do you mean?"

"all of us, especially inuyasha had to much contact with naraku. And inuyasha is always determined to beat the living shit out of him, when really it's he who gets his ass kicked."

They both started to giggle.

"miroku? Why is _that _bothering you?"

" and its because naraku has my life in the palm of his hands, and if he lets go… witch he can do at any time… I'm through."

"huh?"

"the wind tunnel."

"wind tunnel? Whats a wind tunnel?"

"I am."

"miroku?"

No answer.

"miroku? What ever it is you can tell me."

_Bark bark!!!!!_

"look courtney, its sky." miroku said pointing to sky who came trotting out of the woods.

"sky? What are you doing? Come here boy!" courtney insisted. The dog came running to her pouncing and barking around her, to miroku, it was the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

MIROKUI'S POV

I kept watching her, by the light of the fire I had made earlier. The glistening glow brightened up her face while leaving it in the dark after a few seconds. Her hair bouncing up and down as she pranced around her dog., like he was a long lost friend. I sat there watching her every move and enjoying every second. Wishing it could last forever.

INU AND MIC

"michelle wait up!!!" inuyasha called out. She stopped and turned around with tears in her eyes.

"what do you want?!?"

"calm down."

"no! I've never been more insulted and sad and angry and……"

"I know how you feel."

"how do you know! You don't feel anything!" she yelled and then stormed off, leaving inuyasha stand there in shock. Michelle kept speed walking. 'how could I ever of said that?' she thought. 'no I didn't mean it. I…..I…..I have to…..' and she turned around and ran to him throwing herself at him when she got there.

"inuyasha I'm so sorry!!" she sobbed.

"its ok. Your going through a lot."

She looked up to him. " why are you so nice to me?" she asked.

"because you're the only one who treated me like a human being."

"I only did that because that's what you are."

"not to a lot of people. And I wanted to thank you for freeing me of _the kagome curse. _"

"don't mention it. You deserve better than that……… can I show you something?"

"sure."

"you cant tell anyone. Not even courtney or kagome."

"I promise."

"ok. I trust you." she started to breath heavily and put her two hands together. She opened her hands a few minutes later, and out came a butterfly.

"holy shit! How'd you do that!?!"

"my mother was a ….."

"witch?"

"yes."

"that was fucking awesome. What else can you do?"

"I'm not sure, I don't try to do that much."

"can you make things vanish?"

"I don know."

"here, make this disappear." he said hading her one of the enchanted beads.

"where'd you get this?"

"it was caught on my clothes."

"ok, I'll try. But this is it. Then I'm done."

"ok."

She took the bead and placed it in the center of her hand. Waved her hand over it 4 times and on the 5th time, it vanished.

"damn, your awesome! I love you!!!" he said picking her up swinging her in a circle. When he realized what he had said he quickly placed her on the ground and started to blush.

"what?" michelle asked with reddish checks.

"its not what it looks like! I meant I love your magic stuff. Not you."

"uh-huh."

"uh-huh what?"

"uh-huh means yeah. As in ok, sure."

"I know that!"

"then why did you ask?"

''because…… the uh-huh you said sounded like a _uh-huh_ type."


End file.
